Of Applications and Call of Duty or lack of
by Chaotic Inverse
Summary: In which Kurt stresses over Applications, Blaine is a wonderful boyfriend and Finn learns about Klaine and video games. fluffy one-shot.


**Author's note: **because for once I'm not in the mood for angst, or long fantastical mythologies, (and because my comp. at the next chapter of Beast You've Made of Me for the second time) so I wanted to write fluff, and as a future college student I know what this process feels like for sure and it's a horrible system.

Warnings: fluff, fluff and I think we have an even bigger chance for Fluff!

-line break-

Blaine was concerned when Kurt didn't answer his cellphone. Kurt always answered his cellphone or at least responded back somewhat regularly but for the past two hours he'd been AWOL. It wasn't that big of a deal but they were supposed to meet for their date half an hour ago and now Blaine was very concerned.

He'd given up texting or calling Kurt by now so he'd just decided to head over to the Hudmel residence. If his clothing wasn't up to Kurt's standard then it really wasn't his fault.

Finn surprisingly answered the door and in the background Blaine could hear the excited shouts of what were most likely Puck and Artie. Things were still awkward between him and the taller boy; after a summer of casual hanging out and then the past few months of basic isolation save for insults and scathing comments things were tentative though Blaine was hopeful. If anything he was almost always hopeful—it was a trait you ended up either amplifying or casting away all together in his life.

"Kurt's up in his room." Finn didn't look surprised to see him; instead he looked almost amused though he kept glancing back towards the living room. "Hurry up Hudson, or your guy's screwed." Puck shouted to him.

Blaine hid a laugh. "Modern Warfare 3?"

Finn's eyes widened and his jaw kind of dropped open a bit. "You play Call of Duty?"

For most of his life Blaine was what you could consider a geek. He'd watched all of the original Star Trek, had read comic books obsessively and played video games almost as often as he'd sung. Until he'd turned fifteen, and until he was safe at Dalton and could box and finally protect himself, he'd been the lowest on the social-ladder.

"Is that surprising or something?"

"What? Fuck I didn't mean to stereotype you or anything it's just Kurt doesn't like video games all that much and I figured you wouldn't either." Finn paused as Blaine stayed silent and he shook his head. "Damn it, I'm doing it again. I just meant that since you and Kurt have a lot of stuff in common you'd probably dislike the same stuff too."

Blaine laughed. "It's fine Finn really. Yes, I do like video games including Call of Duty though I'm better at Fallout." Blaine grinned. "Kurt always beats me whenever we play Call of Duty."

"Wait, what?"

Blaine laughed quietly as he headed up the stairs leaving a confused Finn behind him. The hallway was empty and the lights were off save for the small light seeping out from Kurt's room. "Babe, are you in here?"

"Mm-hmm, currently being dead to the world please come back at a more convenient time." A familiar voice said dramatically as Blaine stepped into the room. The lights were off save for Kurt's desk light and the laptop on his bed. In the center of the bed surrounded by a ring of papers was his apparently not missing boyfriend.

Blaine rolled his eyes and crawled into the bed, until he was shoulder to shoulder with the other boy. Kurt didn't open his eyes, didn't even move a muscle though he did crack a smile. "Hey." He said quietly, as one of his hands natural came to grip Blaine's.

"Hey yourself, you know I've been trying to call you for the past hour or so?" Blaine teased watching in amusement as Kurt's eyes snapped open. The boy glanced over at his clock and cursed quietly. The next thing Kurt did was reach over and check his phone. He was even more out of it then he thought if he'd somehow ignored the three phone calls and six messages.

"Oh Blaine, I can't believe I forgot about our date. I'm so sorry-"Kurt tried to sit up but Blaine used the opportunity to wrap his arm around his waist. Blaine leaned forward and Kurt followed, lips meeting somewhere in the middle.

Kurt smiled at him. "I really am sorry about forgetting."

Blaine nudged him lightly with his shoulder. "Would you stop guilt tripping yourself? I understand, college applications are apparently a bitch."

Kurt let out a surprised laugh. "Normally I wouldn't approve of your casual use of swearing but I think in this case I'd have to agree. College applications are indeed a bitch."

"Couldn't tell." Blaine said gesturing to the mess of papers and the laptop which no doubt had at least five college-related tabs open, though he was more concerned with Kurt's paler than usual skin and the slightly prominent dark circles.

"Liar." Kurt shot back though he was still smiling so Blaine knew he wasn't really mad. "Well Blaine Warbler what do you want to do to salvage our date night?"

Blaine grinned at him. "Well Mr. Hummel since we're feeling formal today I think we should counter that by staying up here where it's nice and comfortable and watching a few movies before you fall asleep."

Kurt frowned, and Blaine knew what that frown meant and could predict exactly what the other boy would say. "Blaine you want to skip date night? Why? I thought you wanted to go see that movie."

"Not skip." He corrected, subtly and sneakily, gathering up all of the applications lying on the bed. "Just amend. I don't consider having a comfortable night in with my boyfriend while we watch movies and fall asleep as skipping. Though that might just be my opinion. What do you think?"

Kurt smiled at him, eyes bright. "I think you're pretty great and I love you."

Blaine smiled back at him and got up off the bed grabbing the laptop as he did. "I think you're pretty great too and I love you too. I'm also going to love the fact that when I do applications next year my experienced college-boyfriend will be there to guide me."

"Not happening." Kurt laughed. "When this is all over I am staying as far away as possible from anything that has the word application in the title or needs a transcript form."

Blaine fake pouted. "Why Mr. Hummel are you saying you wouldn't help your poor, innocent boyfriend in his time of need?"

"Innocent my ass." Kurt grumbled as Blaine settled back on the bed. Graciously he allowed the other boy to practically cling to him what with Blaine's head resting right at the crook of his neck as the shorter boy's feet entangled with his while they linked hands. "You're such an octopus."

Blaine laughed at him and chose to kindly ignore the octopus comment. Besides Kurt was the extreme-cuddler anyway. Though he'd deny it forever it seemed. "Your ass? More like mine though either way is fine with me, babe."

"I knew you had less than honorable intentions when getting me into bed." Kurt accused, betraying his act with a small grin.

"You were already in bed first." He pointed out. "I just decided to join the fun."

Kurt laughed quietly. "I'm so tired I can barely blink, I'm not sure how much fun or how many movies I can get through."

Blaine's hand rubbed against Kurt's as Blaine smiled softly, all trace of mischief gone. "That's okay, I secretly want you to fall asleep as soon as you can anyway."

Kurt rolled his eyes and rested his head against Blaine's as the movie started to play. It seemed like all the stress he'd gotten, from all of the college applications and from the presidency campaign was gone. Like Blaine had just cured it by being here. Maybe Blaine was just that good.

He stifled a yawn. Too good. He was so tired and yet it would be cruel to fall asleep so early not when Blaine had been worried about him and not when they'd barely spent time together for the past few weeks.

"Go to sleep." His boyfriend encouraged and to be even more obnoxious he started to softly sing.

"Blaine?" He said through a yawn as it became harder and harder to keep his eyes open.

Blaine paused in his song. "Yeah?"

"I love you." They had all the time for fun, all the time for movies and dates, for college applications and glee club tomorrow.

"I love you too, now shut it Hummel and go to sleep already."

He could feel Blaine's smile, the bright beaming-ness of it and that was the last thing Kurt saw not Maria dancing her way through the mountain side before he drifted off to sleep.

They didn't need anyone else in this moment; they rarely after all needed anyone but each other. They could tackle this and when something major came up, something that seemed like they couldn't handle. Well they could do that too.

As long as they just stayed like this—together.

-End-


End file.
